


Eliot Spencer and Spark of Midnight

by honorat



Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Art, Gen, Horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorat/pseuds/honorat
Summary: This is the finished illustration for my Leverage/The Librarians crossover fic.Copyright 2017. All rights reserved.8 1/2 x 11 inches, mechanical graphite pencil on printer paper.





	Eliot Spencer and Spark of Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Paths Coincident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197474) by [honorat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorat/pseuds/honorat). 



[](http://s15.photobucket.com/user/Honorat/media/Spark%204%20small.jpg.html)


End file.
